


Dancing Away with My Heart Part One

by GettingByWithALittleHelp96



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingByWithALittleHelp96/pseuds/GettingByWithALittleHelp96
Summary: The night of your senior Prom, you had the chance to pick the man you loved over the life your parents chose for you, and didn't take it. Ten years later you end up at your high school reunion to relive the night you never forgave yourself for.





	1. Chapter 1

Walking into the gymnasium of your old high School it was as if time had stood still. Nothing had changed and all of a sudden the memories of what had happened the last time you had been in this room, came flooding back to you. What you wouldn’t give to back in time to when you were that fresh faced, teenager at your Senior Prom. What you wouldn’t give to go back and make a different choice.

Looking around, you scanned through all the faces in the room. You tried to talk yourself out of showing up, knowing that he was going to be there, but before you knew it, there you were walking into your ten year reunion. Sure there was always that chance that he wouldn’t show, but deep down you knew that he would show up just in the hopes of seeing you, just like you had done.

\- Ten Years Earlier -

The theme of the night was Phantom of the Opera, and with the gym all decked out in fake, burning candles, and white lights, you could barely tell this was the same room you had gym class in all four years of highschool. You had on this flowy, blue dress, and the white corsage from your boyfriend on your right wrist and when the two of you had walked in and joined your group of friends, everyone couldn’t stop talking about how good you looked together.

You were the student body president, and one of the most popular girls in school, your boyfriend, Tom, was on the path to med school, and quite popular as well. All your friends were pushing for the two of you to get together, and once your dad found out you had a direct line to his bosses son, he had your china patterns practically picked out already. 

You see, your family had a reputation and that reputation was the most precious thing to your parents. Happiness came from how you looked to the world, and in the days leading up to your graduation they had started prepping you even harder, telling you it was time to start thinking about settling down and taking your place as the doctor’s trophy wife.

He wasn’t what you were looking for in a guy, you knew that from the moment saw him. Your relationship was cold, and though you were the one he showed off, and praised as his girlfriend, you had been the only one not to spend the night with him. But things weren’t simple enough for you to be able to end it even over his infidelity, or the fact that you wanted to be with someone else. 

After you had taken your pictures, and your date had scurried away with his buddies, you were sitting at one of the tables staring off into space when you felt a hand on your shoulder and turned around to find Rob standing over you. 

“Would you like to dance?” he asked with a sweet smile, removing his hand and holding it out in front of you.

Nodding, you took his hand, letting him lead you over to the dance floor. 

Rob was your best friend and also the person you actually wanted to be with. He was quiet and awkward, but funny and not afraid to stick up for the things he cared about. He was also the nicest guy you had ever met, and though only eighteen, you knew he was always going to be the most decent man you had ever met. More than anything, he loved you too, and wanted you for you, not how you would make him look.

The week before your Prom, everything had finally come to a head. You were stressed and broken down, and just like always, Rob was there to pick up the pieces. He held you in his arms for hours, then asked you to be with him. Actually be with him,. Not Loving and choosing him, but then going back and pretending to be with someone else. Of course you accepted, and that same night you met with your boyfriend and told him you were done.

Rob had you believing that you could do anything, and have anything you wanted, but as soon as your parents found out that you had thrown away their dream they immediately intervened. It was just like something out of a movie, the way they were willing to do whatever it took to keep you on the path they chose for you, even threatening to take Rob down with you, if he was the one you chose.

“You look really beautiful tonight,” he said, snapping you back into reality as he pulled you close, and started to sway with the music. “I mean you always look beautiful, but it’s different tonight.”

He had the bluest, most beautiful, eyes you had ever seen, and in the right moments, like the one you were in right now, those eyes could look right through to your soul. You knew what he wanted, what he was waiting for, but part of you hoped that if you just kept dancing, you and Rob could just disappear, and forget about everyone else.

Letting go of his hand, you wrapped both of your arms around him, resting your head on his shoulder, as he held you even tighter. 

“You know i’ll do whatever it takes to keep you safe, and happy right?” he asked in a whisper. “You aren’t meant to be owned y/n, you’re beautiful and you’re supposed to be loved and appreciated.”

You could feel the lumps in throat, signaling that the tears weren’t too far from beginning to form. You didn’t want to hurt him, but even with everything inside of you wanting to be with him, you knew that you weren’t strong enough to go up against your family, and you couldn’t put Rob through that either. 

Moving your hand up to the base of his neck, you rubbed your hand over that small patch of curls that he never seemed to be able to tame, and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. “And you know that I love you, Rob. Very much.”

You felt his shoulders rise and fall as he let out a sigh, and the rest of the dance was spent in complete silence, because really, you both knew how this was going to end. Then when the last chord faded away, you pulled back and did your best to put on a reassuring smile. You could tell he was trying to do the same, but when he reached up to brush the strand of hair from in front of your eyes you saw that you had broken his heart.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” you said, voice starting to crack. “And the last thing I want is to break your heart.”

Shaking his head, he gently caressed your chin with his thumb, lifting your lips to meet his.

“You didn’t break it, you just danced away with it, and I’ll always be glad that we got that one last dance.”

It was just then that you noticed your date had returned, and was watching you attentively. Tom had always known how you and Rob felt for eachother, but the only thing he cared about was making his daddy proud. Sure it bothered him, knowing you didn’t see the worth of his company, but you were still there, and that was all that mattered. 

Walking away, you focused on not turning back. Knowing that if you did, you wouldn’t’ve been able to go through with it.


	2. Dancing Away with My Heart Part Two

Ten years. It had been ten years since the last time you were at this school, and you couldn’t believe that after all that time, nothing had changed. You walked into the room on the arm of the same man, but couldn’t stop searching for, thinking of the man you actually wanted. Rob. There hadn’t been a day over the past decade that you hadn’t thought about him, or stopped loving him.

“Sweetheart? You ready?”

Nodding, you smiled, and the two of you walked over to get your name tags off the long table at the side of the room. Tom, came and went all night, knocking back beer after beer with his buddies, and in the little time that you spent together, you could tell he was starting to get irritated with you. Even though you were there physically, your mind was on Rob, what it would be like to see him, to have his arms wrapped around you again.

All of a sudden you started to feel like an idiot. What did you think was going to happen? Seeing him was only going to make things more complicated. That phrase, absence makes the heart grow fonder, now making perfect sense to you. Even though you hadn’t seen him in years, you found that you only thought about him more. You thought about how much you missed, how many times you would have woken up with your head on his chest or how maybe you would have started your family already.

Before you knew it, hours had gone by. Rob still hadn’t showed up, and you took it as a sign just to leave, and spend another ten years trying to forget the one you let slip away.

“Well, do you think you’ve spent enough time sitting here disappointed?” Tom sighed, looking down at his watch. 

Shooting him a glare, he sat up in his chair, and reached across the table and took ahold of your hand, centering the diamond ring on your left ring finger. “Hey, I just meant I don’t want you to sit here upset when he obviously isn’t going to show up. Besides soon we will be getting married, having kids, and once that happens there won’t be time to think about some past flame.”

Standing up, you smoothed out your dress. Not letting him see that his words actually affected you.

“Alright let's get going then,” he said getting up, and joining you. 

The two of you walked towards the door, only to be stopped by another one of Tom’s old friends, and once again you found yourself staring out into space as he did his own thing. All you wanted by that time was to go home and forget all about what could’ve been. You were just about to get his attention when your eye wandered over to the bar at the side of the room.

There he was. Sitting at the bar talking to a lady you recognized from the high school band and looking even more handsome than you ever could’ve imagined in those dark jeans and leather jacket. You could see those blue eyes shining all the way across the room and you had to admit seeing him with a beard was quite the turn on, and something you didn’t know you needed. You couldn’t take your eyes off of him, and were so lost in your fantasies that you almost didn’t realize he was looking back at you.

Your heart started to race. After all this time, you were still in love with him, and all it took was one look for your feet and heart to have a mind of it’s own and make you start walking towards him, until you were meeting in the middle of the room. 

“Hi,” he said greeting you with a smile.

“Hi,” you replied breathlessly. 

For the longest time, you just stared at each other. What was there to say when two people who love each other can’t be together.

“So I see you, uh, I see that congratulations are in order,” he continued, motioning at your ring, before nervously rubbing at the back of his neck. “I’m glad that you’re happy. I mean I hope that you are happy.”

Smiling, you shook your head. “I’m just passing the time really. My chance to be happy came a long time ago and I didn’t take it.”

He let out a chuckle. That laugh and those crinkles around his eyes as he smiled were truly mesmerizing. It was in that moment that you realized the real reason why you had wanted to come. You had spent your four years of high school falling for the man behind that sweet smile, and everyday for the next ten years you would regret not choosing him. Now you were engaged, and your future husband was already talking about kids. Everything was becoming real and the truth was all you could think about was starting your life with Rob.

“Rob, do you ever think about what might of happened if I had made the right choice that night?”

“It wasn’t the wrong choice,” he responded with a shrug. “You did what was right for you at that time. In answer to your question, however, I think about you all the time. I’ve thought about you everyday and even if I never saw you again, I was okay remembering you as that same girl I danced with that night.”

Swallowing back your tears, you cleared your throat, trying to get words to form. “What, uh… what if I said I made a big mistake, and I want you to take me away from everything, and everyone right now?”

“Are you asking hypothetically, or...”

You shook your head, cutting him off, and even though he looked shocked at first, when he saw that you were serious, he didn't even ask, and knew that it was the only answer he needed. 

Holding out his hand, he turned and motioned towards the door. 

“I’d say let’s get going then.”


End file.
